oasis_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Sunny Shore Quests
Return to ➽ ➽ Quest List Page 'Sunny Shore Quests' This set of quests forms the main progression story-line in Oasis and will take you from Tutorial through to the building of your Shipyard and the journey to your first expansion: Mystery Island Click the tabs to see details for each of the quests Begin= |-|1| Hungry Nauraki= *Harvest (5) Pilams on your land *Catch (1) Fish @ yours or neighbors land |-|2| Settling in the Jungles= *Sell a Vegetable *Chop down (1) Tree *Feed your Dog (2) times |-|3| Resources for the Workshop= *Have (30) *Have (30) *Get 3000 |-|4| Repair= *Craft (1) Plane *Build a Workshop |-|5| Taming a Macetail= *Tame a Wild baby Macetail |-|6| Map= *Find the first part of the map *Find the second part of the map *Find the third part of the map *'Note:' Look through your quest list and find the quest with the Map Icon, this quest will tell you how to find the different parts of the Map. MainQL6.JPG MainQL6a.JPG MainQL6c.JPG MainQL6d.JPG |-|7| Treasure= *Chop down the Tree marked with the red "X" on the map Note: The Tree you need to chop is located at the top right of the coast-line. You won't actually see a red "x" on the tree itself, but follow the picture inside the map and you will see which one to chop down. |-|8| Locked Trunk= *Upgrade your Workshop to L2 *Note: A "Locked Trunk" will suddenly appear on your beach, you can just ignore it. Once you complete the Workshop upgrade to L2, the trunk will disappear on it's own. There is nothing in it. |-|9| Special Tools= *Craft (1) Crowbar in the Workshop *Note: To access your Workshop while it is under construction, click the Workshop Icon in the bottom right corner of your game window. |-|10| Plants of the Oasis= *Clear (5) Snags *Clear (5) Glutena *Harvest (10) Twine-flowers *Note: Clearing Snags & Glutenas @Neighbors will update the objectives. The Twine-flower must be harvested on your own land |-|11| Animals of Oasis= *Feed a Macetail (7) times *Feed a Rodentor (7) times *Feed an Earslap (7) times *Note: Feeding @Neighbors will update the objectives |-|12| Food= *Harvest (20) Pilams *Harvest (20) Flignum Trees *Catch (10) Motley Fish (Random Drop) *Note: These tasks can be done @Neighbors also |-|13| Shipyard= *Build a Shipyard *Note: The Shipyard must be placed in water. Make sure there is a big space cleared. It can be placed at any spot that has enough empty space available. If you are having trouble getting it placed, try right in the Center of the water or visit high level neighbors to see where theirs are placed, to get an idea. |-|14| The Last Preparations= *Craft a "Boat" in the Workshop *Place your Boat in the water (Find it in inventory) *Find a "Compass" - this was a quest reward given for the previous quest: "Animals of Oasis" |-|15| The Bait for Rubeopteros= *Craft a statue of Rubeopteros *Place the Statue on your land *Have (30) Fish *Note: The 30 Fish will be taken upon quest completion |-|16| Taming a Rubeopteros= *Tame a Wild Baby Rubeopteros *Raise the Rubeopteros to Adult *Note: The Wild Rubeopteros will spawn along the coastline. Usually near the far left End. It takes (30) Fish to tame him |-|17| Getting Ready for Flight= *Craft (1) Harness in the Workshop *Craft (1) Saddle in the Workshop Category:Quests